


Master Pretender

by AlternativeRocker



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never expected to be struck by the fatal hands of fortune or by sheer bad luck / Honey, now we won't change and memories just rearrange and fall into place" - First Aid Kit<br/>Ric and Serena can never really find the words to say how they feel about the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Two Sugars, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompt List](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/145679) by p0ck3tf0x. 



> Series of small drabble/one-shots - knowing me and my writing tendencies most will be fluffy nonsense.

"Do you want a coffee?" He asked, breaking the silence that had surrounded them.

With a smile, she nodded back to him. He didn't have to ask what kind, he had never known her to differ from a latte. There was a machine nearby but he decided to treat them to one step better - that actually tasted of something - from Pulses. He did not particularly want to leave her by herself, yet he had felt the tension begin to build and knew an argument would be looming if he stayed.

Eleanor's waters had broke a few hours prior and at her request it was only the father of the baby that was allowed in the room. It was Serena's day off which was why he had been surprised to find her in their AAU office - she wanted to be as close as possible to the delivery ward - when he went to collect his briefcase. They had stayed in the room since, his idea so that they could avoid the prying questions of other staff, and they had skillfully dodged any true antagonism in their light conversation.

When he returned, after finding more ways to waste time and give her some quiet space for herself, he thought he could see the relief for company appear back on her features. "Two sugars for you, isn't it? I hedged my bets and brought back a handful anyway."

Serena nodded, placing the extras in one of the desk drawers before taking the cup from his hold, "Just remember that I like things sweeter than you." She replied as he took a sip of his drink, both smirking whilst glancing across to the person opposite.

"I am the sweetest person that is willing to have you as a friend for the long haul."

Serena rolled her eyes at his comment, "Well then, think of it ironically."

"Are you scared for Eleanor?" They had spoken around the subject all evening but he was at a loss for what else to say.

She thought about it for a second before answering honestly. "Hesitant rather than scared. I was scared when I was in her position but I know she'll get through today fine, it's what comes next that I don't know if she's prepared for."

It suddenly hit Serena how long they had been sitting together, "Do you not have work to get back to?" She would get a call as soon as there was any news regarding her daughter so time had stopped mattering to an extent.

"Finished my theatre list early and as for the rest, I'd rather make sure you are okay." The alternative would be going back to his empty house and he now also cared to know that Eleanor got through without complication.

"Which I am. You can bugger off home now you know that." She remarked, none of her self meaning the words.  
"Maybe you are for the moment being, but I imagine that if I left you here and someone else were to ask how you are, you would hence probably hit them."

"How do you know I am not preparing to hit you?"

"I don't, I am only basing it upon you not having done so in these four years."

"People's desires can change," She replied with a quirk of her brow, eyes locking with his as she brought the cup to her mouth.


	2. You Can Go First

Serena instantly felt the additional weight around her body as she woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. Carefully turning around she couldn't help but smile - spending a night with a man wasn't exactly a new thing for her but this was special. The evening before had been her second date with Ric and neither planned to end up in bed but it had been the natural progression.

He began to stir and she watched his breathing pattern change and his eyelids open. Not wanting to break the atmosphere to a high degree she whispered, "Morning."

"So this did happen." His voice was still heavy with sleep and his arm was numb from where her head had started to use it as a pillow during the night but he didn't want to change this scene.

"Apparently so." They both smirked and she leaned in for a kiss, indulging in the contact that he had been unsure of initiating. He hadn't wanted to seem too forward before finding out her thoughts and was glad subtlety in her did not exist. His hand rested on the curve of her waist whilst shifting nearer.

In between lightly pressing his lips to her cheek he asked, "Did you sleep all right?"

"Better."

He kissed the top of her arm as she ran her hand down his chest before she spoke again. "I can't believe I'm going to have to do a walk of shame, I wouldn't have wore a dress if this had been a plan - all the neighbours know I don't wear things like this."

He laughed whilst their lips met, tongues dancing against the others'. "I'll drive you home when you're ready, and if you want a shower beforehand there are towels next to the mirror."

"You can go first."

They separated as Ric slid to the edge of the bed, glancing over his shoulder, "You only want me to get up first for the view."

"Nonsense. I have very important things I have to catch up on before I start getting ready." She replied, whilst raising herself slightly to build more of a memory when he stood, "I have absolutely no time to waste over some old bloke I slept with." He leaned across and pushed her arm, causing her to fall on to her side with a squeal.

Ric went to the en-suite, looking back at her as he wondered how it had taken so long to realise someone as wonderful had been there all this time. "You won't leave while I'm in here?"

"There's nowhere else I'd like to be." She answered without a second thought. Curling back into the duvet she breathed in the scent that was so uniquely him on his pillow. The date itself hadn't even been that great, she thought, they had argued about the restaurant and the transport and practically every other possibility. Yet that had been so precisely their relationship it wasn't a surprise one had kissed the other to silence them. Serena was more than pleased it had went that way though, they were brilliant together even when fighting. However, this past-time was more fun.


	3. Have a Good Day at Work

They had been awake for hours - for Ric, the long habit of early morning shifts and a partner who couldn't stay still during her sleep was not easy to overcome - yet it seemed as though time was against them. No matter how much he offered to help find her keys or make up a lunch Serena denied the help. He had settled on the sofa, not that he could hear the news on the television because of her, and this was pretty much a ritual now. The only worse possibility would be if both of them were working and in that respect he was glad he had retired during the period they were just dating.

She walked into the room, almost tired enough after the scramble getting ready to want to go back up to bed. "Right, I'm going now."

"Peace will be restored," he joked, craning his neck around to smile at her.

"Well if someone would stop moving my things after I get in we wouldn't have to go through this every day."

"It's called tidying up, Serena, and as I keep mentioning the cabinets next to the stairs are not a dumping ground for coats and scarves."

She let out a sigh, thinking about other strategies he had to keep the house in order such as the key hooks and specific drawers for phone chargers. "Nobody else sees them except us - I did not think you would be such a neat-freak."

"Yet you've stuck around, should I be honoured? Anyway, enjoy yourself at the hospital."

"Just because you get to spend the day doing incredibly taxing work like cleaning out the oven, you don't get to mock me. I know you miss the buzz of surgery." She commented whilst wrapping a scarf around her neck.

He nodded his head in slight acceptance of her words. "Maybe. However, I do not miss a certain somebody questioning my every move."

She leaned over the back of the sofa, her arms draped across his shoulders, and kissed him from this side angle. Nipping his earlobe gently with her teeth she knew she had to move away before they got distracted. They were not like teenagers having sex whenever they could - and more than two years into their relationship they were past the initial bursts of passion - but they _had_ lost track of time on occasion.

Kissing his lips firmly once again she murmured, "Have a good day, I'll see you later."

Ric heard her open the front door before pausing and returning to the living room where he was holding her mobile from where she had left it on the coffee table earlier. She shook her head at the smirk on his face and when positive she did have everything this time before heading towards the door again, smiling over how good it was to share a house and life with such a good person.


	4. Take My Jacket, It's Cold Outside

After wandering around the bar searching, Ric gave up his quest to find who he was looking for and headed outside. He didn't expect to see Serena leaning against the wall with a cigarette between her fingers and walked over to join her. "They're missing you in there."

She turned to him, a small laugh passing from her lips. "No, they're not. I only showed face so that I could get a drink." The staff of AAU and she were not having the best of times yet she couldn't ignore these celebrations for Digby's birthday. He made her think of the earlier days on Keller where they had first worked together, she still would rather be up there. Also, it just so happened that Ric had returned and had been reinstated as clinical lead there - exactly the same as when she had joined.

"Fine, well _I_ was missing you in there. Who else bothers talking to me?" He said, smirking but actually being more honest than he intended to be.

"I fear we are getting more similar by the day. Soon we will only exist to each other." She took a final drag of the cigarette and stubbed out the remainder under her low-heeled boot with a half-hearted smirk.

He removed the jacket from himself and handed it to her. "Take this, you look freezing." Serena had forgot her own coat in the office but had planned to only be outside for a couple of minutes. Once she was in the open air though she liked the calmness of the evening and let time trail away.

Her natural instinct was to refuse but as his words sank in she realised she actually was shivering. Their fingers brushed together and luckily it was dark enough for them to hide the blushes. "Thanks."

Serena sighed, quickly pausing before she wrecked his jacket by leaning against the wall. "Ric, I think I'm getting too old for these nights out after work, especially with music that loud. I suppose you being so ancient does mean you've lost the ability to hear all that goes on."

"You realise how fast you are approaching senior years?"

The smile appeared on her lips immediately, loving that he had inadvertently allowed the teasing conversation to continue. "But what I get to keep in mind is that you will always be further into them than myself."

"Do you want to have a quiet drink across at mine? I've not had anything in there anyway so I could still drive." The thought of going back in to that party was his idea of a nightmare, and sensed she might want an escape too. There was no hidden agenda between his words and had not thought it out fully but he did get instinctively a little more hopeful. When he was in Australia he'd missed her more than expected and now on Keller they were spending less and less time together.

"Oh, you've not had a drink? We do need to fix this then and driving would save me taxi money since your place is closer to mine compared to here. The real question, however, is which wines do you own?"

Ric laughed and turned to her, "I am sure it will live up to your standards."

Tightening his jacket around her shoulders as they walked across the car park she looked over to him. "I'll be the judge of that."


	5. You're Warm

It was supposed to be summer so she thought nothing of going downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water without more than her pyjamas. That was until she remembered it was in Britain where at 2am it was never warm, especially barefoot on vinyl-covered flooring. Upon returning Serena slid back under the duvet and moved nearer to the middle of the bed, trying to find any remaining warmth from where she had been lying moments before.

"It's bloody freezing." She grumbled when she felt his hand come to rest on her waist. They were used to naturally facing opposite directions at night so she guessed he was coherent enough to listen to her complaint. Waking her partner up was not planned and she couldn't be bothered with him turning grumpy on her at this time even though that's precisely how she was acting.

Ric wrapped his arm further around her and pulled her across to him, "Come here." He had woken long before she had owing to a broken streetlight which was blinking off and on right to his eyelids.

His body heat radiated on to her cool skin, like an extra blanket that moulded perfectly to her back. She sensed a lot of her negativity leave her as he held her. It was an unwritten agreement between them that spooning whilst asleep didn’t occur as it never stayed comfortable. But as they were both awake it was acceptable for now.

Lacing her fingers through his, she relaxed against his chest with a smile. "I didn't realise the advantages of being in a bed with you until now."

"So you're not able to think of a single other advantage to sharing space like this," he asked whilst kissing down her neck. The fact it was the middle of the night was all but forgotten as they listened to the other's gentle breathing in the dark.

"Excluding the obvious!" She replied, slapping away the hand that had been travelling lower by the second. Her body was yelling that neither of them had work in the morning but her brain wanted a little more sleep.

"It's not that when you're the one persuading me to stay awake."

"Exactly, I'm in charge." She said with a laugh, twisting around to kiss him deeply before turning to the wall again. They made no attempt to separate - mainly because she was still cold and his sleeping would be disturbed for the next few hours anyway - as his hand went slightly underneath the thin top and settled on her stomach.

"So I get no reward for being a caring boyfriend?" He whispered, fingers making light strokes on her skin.

"You get to say you're the hot one in our relationship for a change, is that not enough?" Serena mumbled sleepily, his voice and touch soft enough to lull her back to her dreams, promising herself that she'd make it up to him later.


	6. Sorry I'm Late

"Happy birthday." Serena thought she was imagining the voice in her ear yet when she turned around he was really there. Ric could see the momentary shock pass over her face before a smile broke out.

"You're here?" She had not even known about this party so to have him standing in front of her, holding a wrapped-up present was surreal. When Raf had dragged her into the bar she dreaded what was awaiting them but it was becoming a better night. And now Ric Griffin was back. Words were almost lost on her.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologised, leaning in and pressing his lips softly against her cheek. The contact felt so familiar and lingered a beat longer than convention dictated.

She instantly forgot about the other people nearby as she stood up from her chair, "What are you doing back already?" He was not supposed to be returning from Australia for another month or so, he had told her during their last chat.

"The temporary lease I had was available to end a fortnight early, meanwhile Jess was getting somewhat tired of me being around. Then the email invite came through and I couldn't think of any reason not to."

She motioned across to the bar itself, wanting to move away from the younger louder members of the group and have a better catch-up with him. There was not a large number of different staff on Albie's rotas and as the pair frequented here often their usual drinks were there within seconds.

Taking a sip of the red wine, she looked across at him. "When did your flight get in?"

"Landed about two hours ago - I pretty much came straight here."

"You shouldn't have bothered, God you'll be exhausted!" She couldn't believe he had travelled back for this evening, much less that he only just arrived in the country.

"I think I can handle this."

"The fun drinking hasn't even started yet." Considering it was _her_ birthday and they were a few hours in, she was only on her third glass of the night. It wasn't that she had been controlling her consumption, she simply had not felt inclined to quickly get drunk. Not that Ric had to know those facts.

"I will stick to normal alcohol if you insist on celebrating with that nonsense, anyway you'll need someone to make sure you get home."

"Either you're already thinking about getting rid of me or that was an interesting offer," She said with a playful wink.

"Or it was neither." He replied, shaking his head as he recognised that no matter how long they didn't see each other for they continued to fall into familiar patterns. Serena had no idea what she had expected from her birthday this year but she now could be sitting anywhere and all she would be interested in was the man opposite. "Why didn't you tell me you were returning tonight?"

"You would have pretended this party was a welcome home event in the hope everyone else forgot it is your big day. You deserve the ridiculous night this will no doubt turn in to, and the hangover tomorrow."

"Well, what if I need help in the morning? You're hardly a good present if all you do is ply me with drink and talk…" She didn't know what she intended to get from this and it was not the wine talking but there was no regret as the words slipped out her mouth.


	7. I'll Walk You Home

For the first time in some years the Christmas party was being held away from the hospital and their usual bar. Serena and Ric had found themselves talking to each other for most of the evening but the night was petering out as the young staff headed to nearby clubs. Instead of ordering another drink she turned to her friend, "I might just head off."

"You're not going to walk home by yourself, are you?" Nobody had brought their cars obviously but he did not feel comfortable letting her go out into the darkness.

"It's not that far." A couple of wines had lessened her fear of the world and honestly her house was only fifteen minutes away if she put a little spring in her step.

Finishing the drink in front of him he took his jacket from the back of his chair. "I'll go with you."

Serena shook her head with a smirk, "Ric, that's just silly."

"No it's not. I don't have anything else to stay for any way."

She shrugged but was deep down pleased at the thought of his company. Whilst they said their goodbyes they guessed the rumours that would begin before they even left the building.

Snow was falling lightly on to them as they cut through to the residential streets yet it wasn't cold, and they weren't arguing which was always a nice change.

"What did you like at school - other than the subjects you've got degrees in?" It was not simply a way to fill the silence, he genuinely wanted to know what she was like as a young female - probably before she found her sarcastic bravado and was the person he only got occasional glimpses of.

"I only have two postgrads, it's not like I've got hundreds." She tucked her hands into the coat pockets before answering his actual question, "But I liked languages - I've been fluent in French most of my life but I enjoyed dipping into others whenever I got the chance. I miss having the time to do that sometimes. What was your growing up like?" Looking across at him she realised just how interested she was in learning about the cultural differences, but more so learning about him.

"For me I knew nothing else until I moved here as an older teenager; it was so different and still is. It was never as strict as Britain from what I experienced but it was a different kind of tough. If you wanted to achieve something more like university for example you had to motivate yourself and know what you needed to do to get away. I don't think I would change it though, it made me who I am and I have a more rounded outlook of the world. I can totally imagine you swanning around to all those countries trying to revolutionise methods that they do perfectly well already." She narrowed her eyes slightly at him, to which he smiled, knowing that Ric was referring to what she had done to 'his' methods.

"I don't swan around."

"Just as I do not saunter."

"Ha! Okay, next question, if you could teleport to anywhere right now where would it be?"

He paused for a second, considering his options before coming to a conclusion. "I don't know, I quite like it here."

Catching the corner of the other's eye she nodded. "Me too." After that they spent the few remaining minutes to her gate in silent contemplation.

They hovered at the foot of her steps, not sure how to part so found small, impersonal conversation topics to discuss instead of deep talk. Although they didn't feel the windchill they could see their friend's nose and cheeks turning pinker because of it - well at least they mentally said it was that and not because of how much they were liking being under this gaze.

The talk lulled again and she finally decided to try and split from it, "Thank you for this."

Ric had been unsure of why she had kept the chat going but did not have anything against it so stayed as long as she wanted him there. "My pleasure."

"Although I don't enjoy the idea of you now walking home alone."

"Well I definitely am old enough to take care of myself."

Leaning in, she was aiming for his cheek but in the last second swapped to his lips. As it started she felt his surprise but he didn't stop it - admittedly Serena felt her own surprise in the contact because the moment seemed a little too good to be true. It was real though. Their mouths moved against the other as her hand rested on the back of his neck. His hands were on her hip and the base of her spine when he heard her let out a small moan against his lips. Smiling as he deepened the touch she pulled him closer still, losing themselves completely to the sensations.

After they eventually separated from the kiss Serena could not bring herself to look at him, worried about what she'd see in his expression as she asked her next question. "Do you want to go inside?"

He gave her a look whilst she turned to him to understand his silence, making sure this would be okay by her, and gave a brief nod whilst trying to remain as straight-faced as she was achieving. By the time the door was unlocked, however, they were both grinning outwardly at this unplanned turn of events. They knew this blissful bubble certainly wouldn't last long since it concerned the two of them but they wanted nothing more than to make the best use of it while they were happy together.


	8. I Had a Dream About You

Most mornings Serena enjoyed sharing an office with Ric but this was not one of those days. The past twelve hours had consisted of harmless emails passing between the pair about work which had only stopped because they needed sleep. The sleep part had been where the real problem started. She was glad she arrived before him so that she would hopefully calm down in the meantime.

Unluckily for her he opened the door barely fifteen minutes later. "Morning." Nothing sounded out of the ordinary as he said the greeting but her reaction made him question whether he had came across wrongly.

"Hi." She couldn't bring herself to look across to him. He was attractive, she never would have refuted that to herself but this was many more steps ahead of that. It would have been acceptable if she had chosen to have the thoughts but she had been unconscious. God, she hated how vivid her brain could be at times.

As the morning progressed he was no closer to getting more than a couple of words out of her. Considering how pleasant their messages were the night before he couldn't fathom why she was acting as closed off. "Serena, what is going on?"

"Nothing."

This was a perfect example of how she was able to completely drive him up the wall. "Tell me what I've done Serena, if you keep this up we won't be able to fix it."

She rolled her eyes, pretending it was nothing to do with him. "I just had a rubbish night's sleep."

"Bad dream?"

"Not exactly, simply a little different." The dream definitely was not bad, yes it had made this kind of situation awkward but waking up thinking such events had occurred was wonderful. She blamed that warmth on the fact the other side of her bed had been empty for months, not the actual company involved.

He gave her a few more minutes of silence - he tried to pay attention to the journal article he was supposed to be peer-reviewing but was too interested in making her squirm - and then commenced the questions. "I can guess they were not the most innocent of dreams?"

Without moving her head an inch she replied, attempting to act as though it was nothing of consequence. "Well then move on and don't make me feel worse."

"Who did it involve? Surely not yours truly?" He had guessed as soon as he realised it was a dream and linked it to the lack of eye-contact.

"Do not go any further with this." She warned, finally looking across the small room but only to allow the glare to be visible.

"I didn't do anything..." He decided to go check how the ward outside the room was getting on - anything to avoid the amount of critique he would have to do for the review - so stood up and headed towards the door before smiling again at Serena, "Or at least nothing like you dreamt I did."

"Seriously, piss off." She could feel her entire face go scarlet - it didn't matter that she was middle-aged and one of the biggest flirts known, this was shockingly embarrassing. Ric was the person she knew she felt something for and him being adorable and teasing was not helping avoid what was happening inside every time she looked at him. With a smirk glued to his face he turned away, leaving her to put her head down to the table as she tried to not be amused at his reaction.

Hours later, after countless muttered references from him about what she had experienced, she had found comfort on the usual barstool in Albie's. She hadn't counted on Ric having a similar desire to have a drink before heading home. Without a second thought he took the seat next to her and ordered, not sure what her response would be.

"And here the mocking begins once more," She sighed, awaiting the innuendo and ignored enquiries into details.

"I think I've exhausted my ideas - not that I get tired quickly or easily." He couldn't reach the end without a small laugh, glad to see she was entertained as much as she tried to put on her hard facade.

"Theoretically we could be quite good together." She commented, not turning to look at him as she let the words fall in to the air around them.

He almost choked on the drink as it went down. "Oh, you mean we did well in your dream?"

"Possibly." With wine coursing through her body the immediate edge of talking like this to him was much easier. "I can't believe I let you know."

"If it hadn't happened in the office you would have told me eventually after a drink. You find it too good to keep it to yourself."

"The idea of a sex dream maybe, but I would never have told you that my brain conjured up you of all people." Deep down she did know exactly why he was her choice but she could gloss over that for this moment.

"The bigger world of dreamland clearly knows more about our possibilities than we do."

"Or it's false advertising at its highest of levels." She muttered, with a raise of a brow as she took a deep gulp of her wine. They caught eyes briefly, glimpsing the interest that lay behind the look, prior to hastily facing the other side of the bar as they considered what they were falling into.


	9. Stay Over

They lay on their sides, facing each other yet not saying a word. Kisses were shared and touches felt on various sites of their bare skin whilst the duvet shielded them from the coolness of his bedroom. For a couple of months now, Ric and Serena had been in an arrangement which involved having sex after work with no commitment and absolutely no overnight liaisons or _sleeping_ together. There were no rules other than those.

Serena placed a hand on his chest and sensed it was time she left or else they would get very near to their imposed curfew. Tapping her fingers in time with the heartbeat underneath, she eventually forced herself away and sought out her clothing. Even following their first time of being physically active she could recall this wave of disappointment over leaving. Parting from him wasn't fun although fun was precisely why she was here, and she definitely had not signed up to feeling more disheartened after their activities than she had before.

She sat on the edge of the bed as she slowly put her underwear set back on. She was straightening the bra strap across her back when she felt his fingertips brush down her spine. She gave an involuntary shiver and though she could have used the temperature as an excuse they both would have known it to be a lie.

The contact was then coupled with an offer from him, "You can stay the night. Only if you want to, that is." Prior to this, staying over was never suggested; staying over meant a closeness they hadn't tried yet, they would see the other in their most peaceful and therefore vulnerable state. Until recently that had been the furthest away desire for either as they had always tried to be strong when in their company and they couldn't bear to weaken that. Yes, they had both had their wobbles in the past because of family issues which their ally had witnessed but this was a wholly personal scene.

"Ric…" She sighed, wanting more than anything to fall backwards against his body and feel the comfort of his arms around her. Privately she questioned why she could not simply give in to it - this was by no means the first time she had thought as such but she had desperately ignored it until now.

Ric put his head down on to a pillow and looked to the ceiling, as if that would let him take back the words so they could carry on with no change. "Like I said, it's your choice." They both understood their relationship was now more than a mistake; more than just a stopgap when they were bored, although an admission of what they may well be experiencing was too big a leap.

He did not make any further movements except continuing his finger's path up and down her body - he feared that stopping would somehow make it easier for Serena to run away. He was also not willing to say how deeply he enjoyed her company but there was no argument that he wanted her to stay. Staring at one another in silence before she had got up had been more gratifying than even some of their exhaustive nights. It had been awkward a few times during the enduring look but they had recovered themselves with a laugh, touch or the occasional shove.

The silence engulfed them less comfortably now though as she tried to decide what to do. With Ric she was at her best, whether they were working or in bed, and she didn't want to let that go. Whereas, on the other hand they did work together and she wasn't sure how - or if - they could manage a personal partnership on top of that. Something that kept coming to the forefront of her mind however was that she never imagined being in this situation with this man, yet it had turned into the highlight of her week.

Twisting the top half of her body around, she finally caught his eye after looking at the bedside alarm clock. "I suppose it is almost 11pm, leaving at this time does cause some wasted travel time before I would actually sleep."

"A lot of wasted travel time," He muttered while his fingers found her waist, sensing that she was possibly opening herself up to the idea of moving forward with him.

"And we can't be wasting time at our age." She bent down and pressed their mouths together, losing any fight either of them still had. His hands found their way around her back and gently pulled her across so that she was properly on the bed once more.

"Staying?" He asked, trailing his lips down the side of her throat. The response he got was only an appreciative moan as he turned them over so he was hovering above her.

He nipped her skin with his teeth, "Are you staying? Use your words, Serena." Teasing her had become a proven method to cause an extra level of stimulation for her.

"Yes, so don't make me regret it." She kissed him harshly, frustration allowing itself to be released in this way alone. Not that she was frustrated at him per se, more she didn't like not being in total control of her emotions and that was, by some stretch of her imagination, his fault. They knew this was another turning point in their history and if honest with themselves they actually couldn't wait to have the other next to them for the next few hours.


	10. It's Not Heavy, I'm Stronger Than I Look

"Ric, someone else can move that. There will be lighter boxes in the hall." The living room was almost empty excluding a couple of remaining boxes and items from other rooms. Serena found herself unable to have strong feelings either way for moving out of this house - she had lived in it since moving back to the area but good memories were hard to recall in it, even fewer if she discounted the happiness of recent months.

He turned his head to face her and raised an eyebrow, the box he had been bending over to reach forgotten with her presence. "I am not past my sell-by date yet, it's not that bad."

Serena smirked as she picked up a pile of books from the mantlepiece. "I'm just ensuring we both get there in one piece. Wouldn't want to be moving in with damaged goods."

He grabbed a textbook which had found its way to where he was in the room and walked across to add it to her hold. "It is apparently a box of kitchen utensils. I've never seen you cook so I doubt there's very much in here." Their eighteen month long relationship had consisted of meals outside of their homes, microwavable food, or his cooking - she had never offered to make dinner herself unless assisted by him although she wouldn't admit to needing the help.

"You make for a good defence but you have to remember I like buying things that may just come in handy one way - the box is full of gadgets that I've found cheap."

"I cannot believe our new place is already going to be full of junk as soon as we arrive." He had his own fair share of random objects but sorting through her home had been surprisingly time-consuming.

The fact her arms were full was of advantage to him as he probably would have got a shove for that. "It's not junk."

"I believe you, thousands wouldn't." He joked, leaning in to kiss her before they heard a voice entering the house.

"Are you pair going to stand there all day while we do all the hard work? We aren't doing this for our own good." Eleanor stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her front. She and her current boyfriend were giving up their time to pack all they could into the cars they had between them. They had acquired a van to move the heavier things but were trying to save on the unnecessary expense by doing everything themselves.

"We took a second off; we'll get right back to it," Serena replied, making a face at her daughter who left the room with a chair.

"She is so like you." Ric muttered into Serena's ear with a laugh. Over the past few days they had had their ups and downs - the pressure of officially moving house was not the easiest and it had been like walking on eggshells for both. There had never been a question of calling the move off but tensions had certainly mounted. Thankfully, when they had got the help drafted in and everything signed off they had found some semblance of calm again. His belongings had been moved across the day before along with some furniture and they should be settling in the following evening after checking over both old places and locking up.

It had been some years since either of them had shared a house with a partner so they were apprehensive yet the thought of being together outweighed the fear. Doing this had not been planned until she kept driving past a house for sale which was closer to work and suited her needs perfectly. Broaching the subject with Ric had not been a problem - he was supportive of anything she wanted to do - and then it had hit her a fresh start _with_ him sounded even better, and he accepted.

He crouched once more and wrapped his fingers around the box, only to quickly replace it when he felt the actual weight of it. Serena really did not exaggerate when it came to her spending habits.

"Told you so." She commented upon sight of a smaller box when he met her outside.

"I can still lift you remember," He whispered, causing both to have memories of certain nights in each other's company. Kissing her awkwardly with the box stopping them getting close, he commented, "I thought you deserved to carry the useless stuff you have."

She slowly ran a hand along his jaw, prior to continuing the baiting. "I can't carry you so that selfish plan of yours is already out the window."

"How are we going to survive living permanently in one house?" He chuckled, his smile showing how thrilled he really was. She hid her own joy behind her bravado of jokes and directing each job but it was clear to all who knew her that she was excited.

"I think we've managed through worse, and anyway I'm sure the pair of us will be less full of complaints when we don't have to create a strategy of where to spend each evening."

He concurred, looking forward to that simplicity at least. "Can we make a deal that you don't buy any more kitchenware considering our two unused lots combined probably could appease a nice restaurant?"

"I think that's too much of a commitment to agree to." She said, giving him a small wink as he made the box more comfortable against his body. They saw Eleanor in the corner of their eyes and glanced at the other, knowing they were going to be reprimanded if they got caught wasting time again. Walking off in the opposite directions they both however knew that as soon as they caught sight of the other it would end up as another bout of flirting in their own unique way.


	11. I Did the Dishes

Serena heard movement in the kitchen as she slowly went downstairs. She still looked pale and her hair was a bit of a mess but she smiled upon catching sight of Ric.

The night before she had lasted until dessert before having to run to the bathroom to vomit, which had started an entire night of illness. She had told him to go home but he refused, claiming he would worry about her otherwise. They had barely spent a handful of evenings together intimately yet their prior friendship had meant he would have done the same if they weren't dating.

"How are you this morning?" He asked, putting squares of damp paper towel into the bin.

"I haven't had to throw up in about four hours so that is surely a good thing." He had stayed up for the first couple of times she dragged herself to the bathroom but then the need to sleep had been too strong. That and as she became more tired she was more prone to causing an argument from his kindness.

Serena looked around the room in confusion, "Where are all the dirty plates?"

"I did them."

That was unexpected, she couldn't recall a date being as considerate as this - Edward had not even offered to go to the shops when she was pregnant. "Ric, you didn't have to."

"I didn't want you eventually feeling good only to then have to wash up. It was hardly an effort."

She leaned against the fridge and shook her head, "God, I asked you to dinner and you did the cleaning, that's a bit embarrassing."

"Symbolic of our entire history is me trying to fix your messes." He said with a smirk.

With a quirk of her eyebrow she chastised, "Low blow, Mr Griffin."

He handed her a glass of water and kissed her forehead. His own cup of coffee was already in the front room where he'd left it to cool whilst wiping down a worktop. "Should I be concerned that your cooking will lead to that effect in me at some point, were you trying to poison me?"

"Oh, you know that if I wanted to poison you I'd use my pharmacy privileges and medical expertise to do it more effectively than a little sickness… That bloody sandwich I bought for lunch yesterday, I knew it was dodgy."

"Knowing you this long means I'm not even surprised by the fact you still ate it."

He reached down and grabbed a throw from the armchair before joining her on the sofa. He wrapped the material and his arms around her as her head rested on his shoulder.

They sat in comfortable silence, only vaguely watching the television, before she spoke again. "What a rubbish weekend off this is, sorry."

He could have made a joke comment about actually getting an apology from her but it wasn't the right moment."We're both together, it isn't that awful."

She shrugged and she stifled a yawn, glad he wasn't annoyed by this change of plan. He softly ran his hand down her cheek, "Try and get some more sleep, you look exhausted. And I can make you food in a bit."

"Really making yourself at home here, aren't you?" She teased, glancing up at him.

"Well, I like the company."

"I'd kiss you properly if I wasn't afraid of passing on whatever this bug is. You being ill is not my idea of a good evening."

"You can make it up to me when you're better then."

"Bit presumptuous that you'll be asked to stick around. Maybe I just wanted someone to tidy up when I felt myself get sick." He squeezed her thigh as he felt her laugh against him.

As much as the nausea was still causing effects in her, she could not be much more content than at this specific moment. Times with Ric were some of her favourites and now that it also involved a level of domesticity it felt like a whole new partnership. They still had their disagreements but being close had allowed their playful, happy sides to be on show and it brightened up both of them regardless of circumstances.


	12. Just Because

The elderly woman was the same age as Adrienne when she had passed away. Same stage of dementia and with a similar lack of support. The latter observation was Serena's own - her guilt heightening every time the patient asked if her daughter would be visiting. It had taken a neighbour's concern to find her with a broken ankle at the bottom of her house stairs.

Serena exited through the curtain and took a moment to steady herself. Ric watched her from the other side of the ward yet knew she would hate him if he approached her in public. He had been drafted down to AAU as there had been numerous sick calls and Keller was manageable for those remaining.

He waited until she was alone in her office. She glanced up when he knocked and entered, like so many times before. "What can I help with? Too out of practice in a busy ward?" Her eyes glinted with amusement but the rest of her expression betrayed inner disharmony.

Closing the door behind him, he asked her seriously, "Serena, are you okay with your patient?"

"Yes." Her slow affirmation was made out as a warning to not proceed further but as usual he ignored it and continued.

"I can take over if you'd prefer."

"Don't treat me like a child. I am a doctor who can put my personal history to one side, thank you very much Mr Griffin." Her eyes turned back to her computer screen, the topic of the email already having slipped from her mind.

"Can you really? Anyone can see it's touching a nerve because of your mother."

"That's my own issues, I'm not inflicting any of it on to Ms Stevens out there, am I?" She snapped, protective of her own skills.

He shook his head in frustration but guessed it was currently a lost battle. "Fine, but I'm here if it does get too much."

It was an hour or so later after checking on the woman in question and after Serena had grabbed a quick coffee that she came back to find Ric hovering near the bed.

"Have you told Ms Campbell about your daughter's crazy worklife?" He raised his eyebrow across the bed, making sure she knew he was aware of the similar circumstances. She immediately gave him a look which indicated they needed to talk away from the prying eyes.

"I'm sure I'll see you again later, Grace, but my colleague wants a word."

They stepped into her office again and this time it was her closing, or more accurately slamming, the door. "Leave me and my patients alone, right now!"

"I am doing this for your patients, you are emotionally affected and I don't believe you can keep up this bravado. I've known you all these years now, I can see your limits."

"Why do you even care about me or my apparent bloody limits?!" Neither cared that they were garnering an audience as the blinds were open and her admonishment was louder than necessary.

He tried to respond calmly but heard the volume of his own voice was higher than intended. "Just because, Serena…" They looked at one another, not saying anything but trying to make the other understand what they felt as this exact time. "Actually, you know what, do whatever the hell you want." He sighed, wishing she would respond in some way more than this.

Serena sat with her head resting on her hands for a few minutes, being pulled straight back to when he was once more willing to offer assistance with her own mother. He didn't deserve the harshness of her reactions for the most part but she couldn't stop. Resistance was easier than letting him get any closer to her.

Ric and Serena avoided the other best as possible for the next spell of their shift. Both kept to their own patients and didn't interfere in conversations between staff who they could tell were gossiping about them.

Ms Stevens - Grace, she allowed Serena to call her by her given name - was telling her all about the last anniversary she and her husband had shared and their plans for the next. Serena didn't have the heart to mention said husband died five years prior.

"My daughter forgot about it. I think she had an early shift and called three days later to apologise. A five minute chat for fifty-two years of marriage, I love her but she can be selfish."

"I'm sure she doesn't realise how badly she's acting, it has probably crept up on her but there will come a point where she will come back to you. It may not be right this second but she could waltz through those doors at any time. She won't mean to make you feel like this." The words caught in her throat and she couldn't bear to look at this woman in fear of seeing her own mother sadly staring back.

Ric was standing with his back to her, looking at the theatre lists on a flatscreen. Walking over made her feel like a coward but knew instinctively he wouldn't judge her and she needed him. She hesitated before tapping his arm, the touch hidden from the other members of staff as she whispered. "Ric, could you give me a hand over there. Just because..."

His eyes flicked to his side, where she was resolutely not looking at him, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "No worries." Turning around, he placed a hand on the small of her back for a second as she brushed a hand under her eyes.


	13. Be Careful

AAU was the busiest it had been in a long time and Henrik Hanssen was showing his authority in the center of all the noise.

"There has been a major RTC on the motorway. St James' will take a number of the casualties but we will have the majority so we need good communication and organisation. We have a team that are getting ready to assist at the scene and ambulances are beginning to make their way back with those who they could get out quickest." Serena turned to look at the the non-AAU people who were milling around waiting to be sent to the incident, knowing who she'd find instantly.

As Hanssen reached his conclusion, she edged across the room and zoned in on Ric who was by himself, leaning on the nurse's station. "Why are you going?" She hadn't even needed to see the high-vis jacket in his hand to instinctively assume he would be one of the 'team'.

"Lovely to see you too, Serena. They need all the hands they can get. Your staff are too necessary here but thankfully my emergency medicine training is up to date thanks to yourself."

"You are 60 years old, for pity's sake what use will you be?" She didn't even care to be polite to him in this second. They couldn't be heard over the rest of the commotion which was good as her voice was raised.

He was amused at the sight of her protectiveness and remained calm as he responded. "I'm a good doctor, Serena, I'll be leaving the patients that require more physicality to Ms Wolfe and the younger lot."

Trying to resist a smirk she caught his eye, "You always have to act a bloody hero, don't you?"

He dropped the volume of his voice and smiled. "You love it really."

"Even if that were the case - which I am not attesting to in any way - be careful, I don't want any unexpected patients on my ward."

"I'll try not to give you too much work."

"You're more hard work than anything else. But seriously, Ric, don't do anything stupid." She knew it was futile saying these things to him but in the months they had been dating he had grown to mean too much for it to be brushed over.

At some point during the conversation they had linked their forefingers on the hand hidden from others' vantage angles. They had yet to make their relationship public knowledge - god knows how with the strength of Holby's grapevine - and didn't know which had initiated this contact. It wasn't until they were stepping away that their eyes flicked down to their sides. They ended the touch swiftly but not before the AAU staff had nudged and motioned each other to look between the bodies to the hands.

"I'll see you soon." They locked eyes for a minute and the want to touch again or kiss almost got the better of them. They resisted and he turned away with the rest of the group.

Fletch bounced across to her side a few moments later, grinning to the point she knew he was fishing. "Mr Griffin going too?"

She knew in that instant she and Ric had been noticed and this was who had drawn the short straw for interrogation. "Apparently so."

"It's just that you seemed quite close."

"What Mr Griffin and I _seem_ is absolutely nobody's business except our own." There were certain times that she was on a ward with more of a private outlook of life.

"I wasn't suggesting anything."

Lifting the notes for the next patient she turned to him, donning her best consultant persona. "Nurse Fletcher, have you not got something you could be doing rather than acting like my conjoined twin?"

"Of course, Ms Campbell."

When he returned to the rest of the group he nodded, "Yep, they're definitely having it off."

What surprised them, especially those who had been working with Serena for a long time, was how unaffected she had been whilst apparently in this relationship. She was the exact same as she'd always been when single: harsh, blunt and not a romantic. There wasn't a hint of the lovey-dovey niceness from the days of Angus or Robbie; nothing had altered. It looked as though being together allowed them be who they really were, treating the other exactly as they always had with public teasing with a learned mutual respect.

This day though was under exceptional circumstances and they could see she was worrying whilst the situation progressed. As deputy CEO she was handling the medical disaster well but as clinical lead and doctor her interaction with people left much to be desired.

* * *

 Serena looked up as the next couple of trolleys entered, followed by Ric who had his arm crossed over his body. She saw the blood sticking his shirt material to the upper region and felt a chill go through her, raised only by anger at his stupidity.

He saw her expression as she hurried over and rolled his eyes, "It's only a scratch." He was telling the truth but it was long enough to have been stinging since running along a jagged metal edge.

Placing her hands on her hips she glared at him. "So I guess you want patched up?"

"Only by your finest, please."

"I suppose I could clear out five minutes."

"Did I not ask for your finest?" He joked, following her in the direction of her office.

"You'll get a slap instead, how about that?"

He glanced around to ensure nobody was nearby as she opened the door with him close behind, "I can think of better things you could do." He knew she had relaxed by the sound of her laugh.

"They all know, by the way, about us." She said, easing his arm out of the top and opening an alcohol wipe.

"We knew they would eventually. Maybe it wasn't a good plan hiding ourselves away in here, the gossip will reach fever pitch."

"Maybe if you squeal like a little girl with this wipe I'll get a better reputation." She winked down at him as he grimaced at the contact.

"It's not deep and the bleeding has more or less ceased so I'm just going to put on a dressing. Someone who cares about you can help change it if needed at some point but you'll have to make it up to her." Serena commented and finished taping it while he lifted up his other hand and pulled her head closer. Their lips touched gently at before increasing in haste, glad this first piece of drama since getting together was over without serious issues.


	14. Take a Deep Breath

"Why am I doing this?" It was said in a loud whisper, her exasperation evident as they stood outside the meeting room doubling as interview space. Ric was only there as he had found her on her way upstairs and Serena hadn't let him escape as they went to where she was going.

He understood she had faced several knockbacks for this CEO role and this was the reason behind the panic. "Because you are the best for this hospital, regardless of our own disagreements. We have endured the alternatives and they have to take this risk once at least to put their trust in you. You can do this, Serena."

"Would you apply to be my deputy?" Nobody had a clue of who would get the higher position if she continued as deputy - no-one from this hospital had the experience to apply - but then again she didn't know who she would want as her ally if she did succeed.

He smirked and shook his head, "Not a chance. You'll delegate all that work to yourself so there won't be a need for a second-in-command. You'd just do me out of a job."

"Now there's a plan." She joked, grateful for his ability to see through her walls in this scenario. Although her brain was still yelling at her that she was going to be rejected for the top job.

She paced around in a small circle before rejoining him, a hand rubbing her forehead. "I can't do this." She didn't have a clue what she would feel or do if she lost out any more. The fear of inadequacy swam around her constantly, yet she knew she could do the job. It wasn't that she needed Ric's steady reassurance - although it was a nice thing to be on the receiving end of - but she sensed that a negative result today would cause her to evaluate if Holby was the right place to be.

"Take a deep breath." Serena did as instructed, making it worse by thinking of how nerves were not something she was used to. He hoped Keller could last under Bernie's control for a few more minutes because there wasn't a chance he would leave Serena as she currently was. How did he always end up with this kind of woman, whom he worried about leaving on their ward? He had admittedly warmed to Bernie recently though, and of course he and Serena were now firm friends, but still he would rather be allowed to lead a ward without their ballsy attitudes.

They both turned at the sound of the door opening and Hanssen, the departing leader, motioned to her. "Ms Campbell, when you're ready we'll be waiting." There was a small glance of questioning as to Ric's presence but made no comment. Until the man in question had took his Australia break it was almost assumed that where you found either Ric or Serena the other wouldn't be far away. Not that they realised it themselves.

She took some more breaths in and out and looked across to him, "This is not working."

"Fine, let's try another technique," And he kissed her. They had already been standing quite close so it didn't take much for him to take another small step forward and press his mouth to hers. One of his hands was on the side of her face as their lips moved gently together. The touch didn't last a significant length of time but it felt significant for so many underlying reasons. This was the first time they had done this yet she had no desire to slap him afterwards, as she would if it had been anyone else.

He broke apart from her and thought the vague flush on her cheeks made her look less exhausted. "Now go in there and do what you do best." Ric had not planned to do that, maybe one day when they were out someplace together and had considered what they felt. Not like this. But things never went by the book for them and usually it panned out acceptably. Hopefully this would go the same way.

Serena continued to look at him with a surprised expression, not entirely grasping what had just occurred. "Okay." The words came out a little hesitantly but her mind had definitely been taken off the impending interview nerves.

She glanced at him again as she closed the door, a smile playing on both their mouths. She had possibly underestimated just how much Holby had to offer even if this interview didn't go to plan. Meanwhile, he couldn't stand here and wait for her to work her charm on the bunch of suits. He'd find her soon, after he had made sure Keller was still standing and done some more difficult work than calming Serena Campbell down.


	15. You Can Tell Me Anything

She swirled around the dark liquid in her glass, unsure how long she had been holding it without actually taking a sip, when she heard a voice at her shoulder. "Are you and Bernie still not speaking?"

He had noticed that these two women could make an argument last even longer than himself and Serena.

Looking up, she gave a small smile to Ric. "Is it that obvious?"

"You are drinking alone for the first time in a long while." He had only been her company a few times in recent weeks but whenever he did see her before then she was with either Bernie or Robbie.

"I presume you've heard every detail of the other day."

"Versions of it anyway." He admitted, nodding to the barman for an extra glass - Serena hadn't offered any of the wine but he assumed he'd be allowed.

"What is the common consensus?"

He hesitated but knew nobody else would willingly fill her in on the extent of the gossip. "That she told Robbie in front of a full ward that he was a controlling bastard who didn't deserve to know your name never mind anything more."

Closing her eyes she grimaced. "So, a pretty accurate rumour."

"How are you holding up?"

There was no point in beating around the bush when Ric's ability to see through her words was strong. "We broke up that night."

"I'm sorry. Have you told Bernie?" He had guessed the answer before voicing it but he thought it may persuade her if it entered her head.

"Not been given a chance." Serena had greeted her a couple of times in Pulses during the week but it had been met with no response. She couldn't say she'd tried hard though, she knew that.

"That has never stopped you before."

Shrugging, she continued, "Do you agree with what she said, not how she said it but the general idea?" Ric had somehow turned into her very own moral compass and even though they hadn't spent much time together lately, she needed to know his thoughts.

"I couldn't comment - I only met him briefly a couple of times."

She replied with sarcasm dripping from each word. "And of course you had no first impressions…"

Ric sighed, not sure if she needed to know the truth or not. "He seemed charming enough but from what I heard and witnessed he did appear to be in the hospital more than strictly necessary."

She raised her brow, "He didn't like you much, hence his surprise visits whenever I mentioned that I might catch you in Albie's after work. I hadn't connected those dots until a few weeks ago and I mentally laughed it off because I thought it amusing that he was a bit jealous. But then I also started using Bernie as a reason for coming here even if she wasn't on a shift. You weren't even always working those days but I needed some space in this old haunt."

"Did it help?" He didn't know what to read into their relationship being brought up in this but he tactfully avoided that.

"Until Bernie got a phonecall asking where I was as my phone died and obviously she had no idea. Neither was best pleased."

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" He hadn't wanted to ask but felt it necessary.

"No, no, he did however decide to pick me up whenever he could finish work before me. Bernie worked it out and got annoyed when I wouldn't ditch him; the following day was what you've heard all about. She thought I left the ward in a hurry to be with him after he called her some less than tasteful names. Okay, in a way I had but it was to end it, not because I didn't agree with her. That's why she's ignoring me."

"If you told her that she'd be pleased. She's acted like a moody teenager on Keller all week because of you." She had the good grace to look embarrassed.

"I suppose she deserves to know. She's become one of my allies - and she continued to defend me regardless of being pissed off."

"You are definitely alike enough to be good friends."

After a few moments of silent contemplation she glanced to where he was sat at her side. "Can I tell you something?"

"Anything." He meant it too, their disagreements were almost legendary but their friendship was strong enough to see those through.

She smiled as she took a drink, "I'm kind of glad - think it was a bit of a lucky escape. After her outburst his true colours shone through vividly. He used a few more choice words regarding her sexuality and told me I'd give people the wrong impression if I continued to see her. I told him if he continued to be in my line of sight he'd also better learn how to have sex without a certain anatomical part."

He gave her a tight smile before speaking once more. "Serena, text Bernie to join us. I'm not going to sit here watching you drown your sorrows when the two of you could easily reconcile."

"She won't reply."

"You wouldn't, you mean. The pair of you may be similar but her softer side is easier to win over than yours."

"Should I take offence?"

Rolling his eyes at her teasing he replied, "Of course not, your challenging personality is exactly what I'd ask for in a friend." He called it teasing but from her nod and avoidance of eye contact at his answer, he wondered if she really worried about how she was perceived. He blamed her now-ex, the Serena he'd always known was still there but there was now an air of less playfulness in her.

"God, Ric, why can't I just find a normal guy who likes me?" She didn't _need_ a man, she was fine being single, but some days she simply wanted the close company.

"You could go and join a convent instead."

They both laughed at the sheer idea of her in such a situation. "Now there's a thought. Or how about you and Bernie keep me from going out with anyone else?"

"Is that your subtle way of asking him for a date? I'd approve." They turned at the interruption to see Bernie stood behind them.

"I thought I might find one of you here." She nervously played with her hands before looking to Serena, "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I was too blinkered to care that you were right. Do you want to steal some of my wine too like this one already has to commiserate the break up of another relationship?" She mockingly narrowed her eyes at Ric who just smirked back in response.

Bernie smiled slightly before hopping on to the nearest bar stool. "Commiserate or congratulate? Sorry, sorry, give me the alcohol and it might make me forget the creepy prat." She received a glare followed by the wine being poured into another glass. The three quickly fell into comfortable conversation which Serena was glad she had back in her life rather than only spending time with one man for all the hours she wasn't working - and admittedly even when she had been working.


	16. I Like Your Laugh

Her mobile had been ringing for a while before Serena finally grabbed it from the bedside table. Seeing Bernie's name on the screen made her sigh, as much as she liked the thought of a potential wine night - their usual reason for contacting each other - she could currently think of better plans.

She had barely put the phone to her ear when Bernie spoke, "I've done something really bad."

"I'm kind of busy at the moment myself." The touches to her hip weren't insistent but she did want to sink back to the warmth behind her.

"Serena, I slept with Hanssen." There wasn't any easier way to say it rather than blurting it straight out.

"I need to- wait, what did you say?"

Snapping back her response Bernie pulled her knees up to her chin, "You know perfectly well what I said."

"How? What?"

She had spent the late morning trying to rationalise how this had occurred yet she was still drawing a blank. "We were chatting and I don't know, it just happened! I hadn't even had much to drink."

Serena felt Ric kissing the hollow of her neck and she almost forgot about the phone. It had been their first night together too and they had no complaints so far. She probably would have called Bernie to discuss her own night but that was nothing compared to the news she was now hearing.

"Whose house did you go back to?" She didn't mean to open up a conversation but this revelation was one of the biggest she had been privy to recently.

"His." She said, violently picking at a loose thread on her Holby hoodie to stop herself from screaming.

"And you've left before he woke up by any chance?" She wasn’t intending to be harsh to her friend but it would have fitted with the panic in her voice.

"Not quite. We actually had a nice breakfast together, but he has work and my car was at the hospital so we had to endure an awkward car journey there." The breakfast had been awkward but in its own more comfortable way. Bernie wasn’t usually one for shyness yet she had only made eye contact a couple of times as they had drank coffee and had some toast. They hadn't exchanged many words but it did feel as though they were in a lovely bubble following the previous evening. It had gone pear-shaped when they had to go back to the real world, their professional masks returned and no further reference was made to their activities.

Serena couldn't stop herself from laughing by that time and although she tried to muffle it in the pillows Bernie still heard. "It's not bloody funny, what do I do?"

Trying to compose herself, unaided by Ric whose hands were everywhere."How am I supposed to know? But Bernie, you sound like you had a good time until the car, what's so awful?"

"Did you not listen when I told you who I was with?" She couldn’t deny there was something about their CEO that interested her but that was exactly why this had been a silly act. The number of inappropriate people she had slept with connected to whatever job she held simply continued to grow. Holby was supposed to have been her fresh start.

"I really should be getting up soon." Serena commented after a moment, slapping away a hand that was moving lower past her stomach.

"It's almost noon, how are you not up yet?"

She found her new partner's hand under the duvet and laced her fingers through his. "I told you, I've been busy."

"Busy? In bed? Ahh, does this explain why Ric wasn't at the party either last night?"

"Possibly." She had ignored all the texts sent by Bernie after saying she wasn't going to the leaving party for one of the nurses. She and Ric had found themselves alone in her office and a disagreement had led to an argument which in turn ended with them standing in the middle of the room, their lips glued together. Neither knew how long they had stayed there before eventually heading to his home as it was nearest.

“You could have told me last night! I might have gone home myself before everything turned to hell.”

"Seriously, just text him and see what he says. You had breakfast together, that's not something people do with a one-night stand that you feel nothing for."

Knowing the call was nearing an end, Bernie quickly asked, "Serena, could we meet for me to have a casual breakdown with alcohol later?"

"I don't know-" She hesitated, unsure of what she was doing in the next ten minutes never mind ten hours.

"Bring Ric, I don't care, I need a friend to talk to."

"And what if we decide to join you and then you brush us off for a quickie?"

"Not a chance, maybe I'll send a message, at the most I'll call but I'm definitely not having sex again this week."

"Was he that good? Actually please don't answer that." She let out an involuntary shudder, she'd rather not think of Hanssen in that way.

"Does Ric need some tips? Is that why you're still in bed - haven't quite worked out how to do it?" It was comments like that which reminded Serena how similar their sense of humour was.

"No, he is more than adequate." She replied, as the man in question tried to win back her attention.

“I can't wait to hear all the details. I'll let you go and have some more fun but drop me a line later if you can come over. Drinking alone is just pathetic.”

“Of course. We'll speak later, in the meantime talk to him.” She heard a frustrated moan in reply before the call was cut off by Bernie.

Placing the phone back on the cabinet, she slid across to Ric's body again where his arms were waiting. "Your laugh is adorable."

"What a cheesy line," she murmured, turning around in his arms.

"It's true, I like hearing it."

She leaned in closer and kissed him with a smile.

"So, Bernie knows about this?" He asked, his lips trailing down her jaw.

"She won't tell a soul considering what she phoned to say."

"Who has she spent the night with then?" He could have listened in to the call but he had been too distracted by the person sharing his bed.

"No, I can't. She'll never trust me again." It wasn't quite the case as Bernie had more or less given permission to tell him, but she felt like seeing his reaction to her refusal.

"Serena…" His fingers slowly moved down her spine.

Her resolve seemed to have disappeared immediately as he whispered into her ear. "Fine, it was our very own Mr Hanssen."

He stared back at her with a disbelieving expression, "Are you sure she's not winding you up, because the idea of Bernie and Henrik isn't working in my head?"

"No, she's too freaked out to be joking.There has been a spark from the beginning - I mean, she somehow survived her first week here which probably shouldn't have happened."

“I suppose so. She didn't even get the hospital a 3D stack so she must have some charm over him.”

“Meanwhile, I have a bit of everything don't I?” She said, laughing as he covered her body with his own. “By the way do you mind if we, or just me, go and see her later? She is a little desperate, and her wine rack is well-stocked.”

The idea of talking about colleague's private lives was not one of his preferred pastimes, regardless of how much gossip there was in their work. “I think I would be cramping your styles.”

“Or you could bring some male perspective to our ravings.” She said softly, trailing her hands down his bare torso.

“If I say yes can we stop talking or thinking about Bernie Wolfe and her exploits.”

“Yes.” In gratitude he leaned down and they once more became lost in the other.


	17. It Looks Good on You

Hanssen had no appointments on this afternoon so was finally signing off on proposals and contracts that had been steadily increasing in number. His pen scratched messily across the page as his door was unexpectedly thrown open. Looking up, he could only muster a little surprise at the blonde female pacing across the floor. He had tired of the exasperated sighs he released each time she did as such.

"Ms Wolfe, how can I help you this time?" Eventually there would be a permanent depression in the flooring from the invisible line she always walked back and forwards over.

"I should be on AAU. Don't get me wrong, Ric Griffin is a fantastic surgeon and a good person under the gruffness and Serena Campbell is an all-round Superwoman. But they work better together than I do with either, and I suit that ward more." Bernie had learnt this in the week which proceeded. The experienced trio had all been involved with one patient and she had got to observe the others' working style. They had been so in-tune with one another even whilst bickering like an old married couple. It had been like watching magic in front of her very eyes.

"What are you suggesting?"

Leaning her hands on the back of the chair she looked across the desk at him. "I go downstairs and Serena returns to Keller where I hear she started."

"Being leader of a ward is not a stroll in the park and AAU is probably the most consuming one we have."

"And being a trauma consultant in the harshest of warzones is a lazy Sunday morning, is it? Look, I've been here a good while now, Henrik, so it's not as if I'd be putting anyone's nose out of joint."

"How would Mr Griffin and Ms Campbell respond?" In theory there was no denying that it made sense, he had watched her try to settle on Keller but it was a little sedate for her.

"Bit of initial resistance probably but it would smooth out after a couple of hours." Okay, so she was maybe making it sound easier than it would be but it made sense. She knew both her friends' feelings on AAU and although Serena liked being solely in charge she didn't like the ward.

"I shall consider it but if I agree then you will be under close observation."

* * *

  
It was a few weeks in the build-up but eventually it had been confirmed the day of swapping was upon them. Bernie appeared on AAU as soon as she could after seeing Serena's car below. She bounded towards her friend like an excited puppy.

"Keen are we to steal my ward?" Serena joked, not having ever seem someone quite so enthusiastic about a transfer to this domain.

"I'm taking it off your hands, letting you have the easy life."

"It's a family down here though." She grumbled, deep down relieved to be getting away from the daily chaos that AAU caused.

"Do I have to get security to escort you out?"

"Are they good looking security guards?" She had been single once again for a few months since realising life with Robbie wad not as promising as expected.

"Not really but Ric awaits on Keller." She called merrily, casting a wink as she had long ago noticed the feelings between these two ran deeper than at first glance.

Serena moved sharply back to her and stared at the smug smirk. "You had something to do with this reorganisation, didn't you?"

"Well, I do like a good bit of emergency medicine and may have mentioned it in passing to Henrik."

"And I'm sure that was the entire reason too! We are going to Albie's after this shift and you are going to buy your own body weight in alcohol for us."

"That sounds like good enough punishment. Enjoy yourself, I know you'll love it. He won't admit it but he's looking forward to having your company instead of mine."

* * *

  
She and Ric did not get the chance to greet each other before he paged her to assist him in theatre. He knew their individual skills and that the operation required two pairs of experienced hands so there wasn't anything to consider.

Serena joined him in front of the sinks, trying to get a grip on her feelings. She wasn't worried about doing the work itself - it was really just returning to the old days with Ric - but it was that man himself that she was hesitant about. They had seldom spent time together recently through no fault of either, their commitments simply hadn't allowed for it. But whenever they had, there was still the rush of warmth and admittedly a frisson of attraction running between them which had only intensified during gaps. They just didn't know how or even whether they should be confronting it. Now, however, by the force of Bernie's move they knew it would only be a matter of time before something had to be said.

"You in Keller scrubs - it's been a while." He said, breaking the silence and smiling at her.

"I know. It's like I've gone back in time but in this cycle you don't resent me quite as much as then."

"They look good on you." It had slipped out before he could think about the words he was saying yet he didn't consider taking them back.

Serena glanced across, a blush edging its way to her cheeks. "Thank you." As they walked through the double doors to the operating theatre she spoke again, "I'm forcing Bernie to buy the drinks tonight as payment for my ending up back here, I don't suppose you would care to join in?"

"I suppose I could manage one."

"Manage two and I'll pay for the taxi myself."

"I'm not sure if I feel comfortable hearing you offer to pay for anything non-alcoholic."

"Well you can pay for the bloody taxi," She said with a roll of her eyes, realising the way they conducted their friendship was never going to alter. When it came to thoughts about altering the overlying relationship however she had to shake her self back to the real world. The job in front of them had to be at the forefront of her mind, although the professional magic that quickly shone through made all her instincts blur together.

She could slap Bernie for this. Muddling through her life while on AAU was easier as personally she was not as affected by the other staff. Keller though, Keller was where things had started for her here, and Ric had been there for every problem event. They knew each other so well and she hadn't realised how much she had missed it. How much she had missed him.


	18. I'm Sorry. I Didn't Mean to…

As she put her remaining items into her various bags Serena glanced up and saw Ric leaning on the frame of her office door. "What do you want? She asked, warning him against making her go back to the wards.

"Is that you finishing?"

"Give me two seconds."

He nodded, waiting quietly until she had her coat on. "I was just passing by on my way out and thought of going out for dinner. There would be a spare seat, you are more than welcome to occupy it?"

"Thank you for the offer but the timing isn't great."

"I'm sorry. I didn't… I didn't mean to assume-"

"No, Ric, it's not that." They were standing so close to each other but had long since stopped noticing moments like this. Not that they didn't feel it inside, the sparks bounced around in them both whenever this particular colleague was nearby.

"Serena, it is fine. You don't have to explain."

"Ric! Ten seconds, that's all the time you need to be silent for. I'm having dinner with someone else tonight."

Ric gave a tight smile, assuming it was another man. "Ah, no problem."

She rolled her eyes with a deep sigh - messing with him could only last so long, "Oh this is too exhausting. It's Jason, my nephew - he asked me last week. I can't cancel, you see."

"Could you not have started with that?" Serena could easily be the most infuriating person he knew but there was something simultaneously endearing about that.

She toyed with her necklace and smiled, "But it is so much more fun to see you like this. Next time you're thinking of a meal though don't forget about me."

He gave a small nod, "Next time." It had been a spur of the moment thought to have someone else cook for him on that evening so he didn't feel hurt in any way. A little disappointment however had never seriously harmed anyone.

* * *

 

Ric was refilling his glass when he heard the front door to his house being knocked.

"Serena?" They never showed up at each other's homes, especially without prior notice. It was then that he saw Jason standing next to her - the two men had only met briefly before but Ric had liked him a lot.

"We were having dinner and I happened to mention you, and alas he thought it cruel that you had been deprived of my wonderful company. I said I thought you were having a meal out tonight but apparently just a walk here and back would have been great had you not been in."

"I decided to stay home instead." Their eyes caught the other's and they tried to ignore the knowledge that he would only have went out that evening with her.

"Sorry," She mouthed over Jason's shoulder as Ric moved to let them in to the house.

Ric and Serena avoided talking about work so as not to bore Jason but, excluding strings of failed relationships, they weren't sure what else they were both interested in. It was as though they were starting out all over again and getting to know what their lives consisted of outside the hospital. There were no big revelations but the little things were just as interesting to them, not that they'd necessarily admit how enjoyable they found it.

"I'm just going to use your loo." Serena excused herself, unconcerned about leaving them as they would find something to talk about - a topic that would no doubt be of no interest to herself.

Ric was trying to think up a suitable conversation opener when he was instead the one faced with feeling uncomfortable. "Why do you keep staring at auntie Serena?"

The silence hung in the air for some time before he found words that didn't address the most obvious, yet ignored, reason. He stayed on ground that he thought safer, that sidestepped saying that simply her presence was enough to turn the corners of his mouth upwards. "I like her being happy and finding you made her the happiest I've seen her."

"Do you make her happy?" That was almost too close to the bone and he wished he had time to process the various memories involved before this questioning.

"I think sometimes I manage to get a smile from her. Other times not so much." He mentally laughed at some of their past disagreements that even he now realised were absurd.

When she returned to the room and sat back down she could sense a change in the atmosphere but chose not to broach it. Instead she spoke around it - unaware how many similarities this posed with Ric's avoidance tactics. "We should be leaving Ric in peace for him to get some much needed sleep."

Looking back at her, he shook his head softly. "I am not complaining." The company, unexpected as it was, had been a pleasurable change. That fact wouldn't have applied for all potential visitors but Serena had impressively worked her way into his life.

They were interrupted by the other person in the room, "What can Ric do to make you happy?"

Serena turned her head quickly to face him, "What?" She asked, the confusion evident in her tone.

"Ric likes to see you happy but he knows he doesn't make you smile all the time." The man in question had immediately shifted his gaze to the glass in his hand, sighing as he knew he should have expected this.

She took a moment to consider her response, her own line of sight far away from Ric as she told the truth. "He doesn't have to do anything else. Although he may drive me slightly crazy at times and I don't always smile outwardly, I'm usually enjoying the moments deep down." She hadn't intended to admit this at any point in the near future but when confronted with the opportunity she also couldn't see why to pass it by.

"See Ric, she does like you." The ease of the statement made the underlying feelings of the two older members of this party swirl around inside.

Following a brief interlude where they attempted to hastily sort their emotions, Serena ran a hand through her short hair, "I think I need another glass of wine." All ideas of going home at this moment we're forgotten.

Ric mirrored her as she stood up, "I'll help you." He wasn't convinced she wanted him to follow but he felt he had to do so. He didn't even believe that the scene had affected her in any way similar to what he felt, but he had to check what had made her react as she was.

Entering the kitchen, he saw she had her back to where he was whilst moving around the place as if she lived there. He broke the silence after a few seconds, "Jason asked why I was looking at you and I said it was because I like seeing you this happy."

"Don't worry. Again, it's nice to see you squirm." She tried to give her best imitation of someone who was only having some laughs with a colleague, a friend, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Taking the empty glass from his fingers she turned away again. He hesitated before taking a couple of steps closer, so they were side by side at the worktops.

She handed him his wine and continued to stare at an unknown fixed spot in front of them before words left her mouth. "If you would just say 'I want us to go for a meal together' instead of tiptoeing around, I would say yes 99 times out of a hundred. Tonight was just an unlucky coincidence, don't let it put you off being more blatant in future."

They both tried to hide smiles from showing on their lips. "I'll keep that in mind."


	19. Take My Seat

A full afternoon on a management course was not Ric's idea of making the hospital run better but he unfortunately had no say in the matter. People were re-entering the meeting room following a brief interlude for a comfort break and took back the same seats as before. He had been late finishing an operation so had been standing at the side for the first part. If he were to leave now though his absence would be duly noted and held against him.

"Take my seat," He heard quietly said into his ear.

Turning around he found Serena stood next to him with two polystyrene cups of coffee. Handing him one she motioned to the chair. They had nodded a greeting to each other when he arrived but got caught up in other discussions and toilet queues.

"It's fine."

"Ric, every time I glanced across you were wincing. I know your back is hurting."

"It is just a twinge." In truth he had been relying heavily on the wall and table nearby to keep him standing.

The man leading the seminar was getting back to his feet and Serena continued to stare at her colleague defiantly. "Just take the bloody seat and stop acting like a tough guy." She said with a shake of her head.

"We'll speak later, okay?" Nobody was certain how long they were doomed to be stuck in this room but he had no plans for the hours after.

"Albie's for recovery following this boredom?" Her eyes twinkled playfully, their penchant for meeting in the local bar was almost too predictable.

"Sounds good. I'll owe you a drink."

"More than one if we count coffee and seating as separate gestures. But honestly, I'm more than willing to help out the elderly for free." She smirked as the microphone made some high-pitched noises of feedback, causing Ric to be unable to respond with more than his eyes.

The conversations they could hold without saying a single word was unlike with any other they could think of. They held the contact for longer whilst he made his way to her former chair. As much as they didn't get to spend much time together these days, when they did lock eyes time was insignificant. They may have their own vastly different styles of management but there was not a chance this stranger would make it cohesive especially after the distraction of each other.


	20. Go Back to Sleep

“Serena, are you awake again?” He groaned, seeing the light emitting from her side of the bed.

“No.” Her reply was small and revealing her annoyance at being caught. He knew she was excited and panicking but this was now the third time in as many hours that he had woken to find her checking for missed messages. This was in addition to the prior three days and nights of the exact same.

Ric turned over on to his side and rested a hand on her waist. “Serena, if your phone rings we will hear it. If not, Eleanor or Patrick will get in touch enroute to the hospital or eventually the nurses will call the house and that will definitely wake the both of us.”

“Why could they not have stayed here for these last few days?” The pregnancy had not seemed to affect Serena all that much until her expectant daughter hit 7 and a half months. Then it became even more dangerous to be anywhere near the grandmother-to-be; her AAU team was aware of the circumstances but it didn’t prevent her frequent appearances in his Keller office when they banished her.

“They would have killed you for interfering and that may have hurt me a little.” Ric touched his lips to her shoulder as she turned her phone screen off and covered his hand with her own. To her, she was nowhere near as hysterical as everyone claimed but she knew she was lucky that this man in particular continued to tolerate her. She shifted back into the embrace and glanced over to him, her expression softening at his sleepy features, suddenly feeling guilty of what he was having to endure.

"What if they don't have the right numbers for us?"

"We've made sure they do. You will be better for everyone if you get some undisturbed sleep.”

She made a non-committal noise before twisting to kiss him gently. After breaking apart they got comfortable once again, this time keeping contact between their bodies. He wanted to believe that this alone would keep her at peace for the remainder of the early hours but had suspicions to the contrary. Serena, meanwhile, was wondering how long after 2am he wou back asleep so that she could send Eleanor a text asking if anything had changed yet. She knew sleep was essential, her work would show the consequences if she couldn't focus fully, but she also had heard all the worst stories of childbirth. These cases had not scared her when she was nearing her due-date yet now that it affected her closest family she was petrified.

Whilst she was allowing her thoughts to take over she felt Ric push himself up using the arm underneath his body. He reached over her and fumbled around until his fingers curled around her smartphone and placed it behind him on the other bedside table, all the time being on the receiving end of a well-practiced glare from Serena.

“Just in case.” He muttered, kissing her cheek before laying down again. They both knew he was the lightest of sleepers when it came to her movements during a night so would wake if she got out of the bed or tried to grab it from over him.

“Would anyone be very sad if I killed you?” She complained, already feeling uncomfortable without the gadget in touching distance.

“Probably not, but nobody else would keep you around as long as I am.” Serena grumbled in his arms, accepting that his words were bordering on the brutal truth. He was everything she had not thought she wanted but now she wouldn't swap him in her expanding family, and was aware he felt the same.


End file.
